All of This Has Happened Before
by Michael Fairmount
Summary: The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute.
1. Prologue

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:**** Rated M.**

**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**

**Prologue**

_**150,030 years ago**_

_**Caprica City, Caprica**_

_**Quorum of Twelve Assembly Building**_

The cool salty air brushed against Andrew Fairmountas he ran through the central plaza of the colonial governments headquarters. "Excuse me," he bumped passed a man in a dark suit and hurriedly ran up the grand stairs to the even grander entrance of Quorum of Twelve Senate Building. Every time he ran up those marble stairs it gave him a chill. A good chill to be exact. He remembered going up those stairs on numerous occasions with his father, Charles Fairmount when he was the Senator of Caprica. Now it was Andrew's turn to walk up those stairs as a public servant. The Representative of Caprica City to be exact. His life's dream and ambition was being achieved and only at the age of 31.

"Representative Fairmount," a man a little bit younger then Andrew can rushing up behind him. "We have the from the Education Alliance report on the condition of Caprica's schools," he pulled out a few papers. "It essentially says everything we know."

Andrew walked through the huge glass doors. "The schools are falling apart," he handed a capitol police officer his ID. "Aaron, set up a meeting with Secretary Roslin," he took his ID back on the other side of the metal detector.

Aaron did the same as he went through the metal detector. "I believe Secretary Roslin went to the decommissioning ceremonies of the Battlestar Galactica yesterday," he came up beside Andrew as the made their way to one of the many elevators past the memorial of the Cylon War.

Andrew paused in his tracks. Something clicking in his mind. Memories of past events began to flood his mind. Memories of things that he in this incarnation never did and in a moment they were gone. The next thing he remembered he was on the floor. "Oh my gods," he held his head as several staffers came rushing over to him.

Aaron bent down. "Are you okay," Andrew shook his head in affirmative and Aaron helped him up. "Do you need a to go the senate doctor."

Andrew shook his head again this time in the negative. "No, I'm fine," he flattened out his suit and proceeded into the elevator.

After a brief minute they reached the 56th floor of the building and headed straight for Andrew's office. Andrew went into his office with Aaron right behind him. "Are you sure your okay," he sat down on the huge suede couch in the middle of the office and began to unpack his briefcase.

Andrew sat down in his leather office chair. He was frustrated. He was sure something substantial just happened but he couldn't remember. "I'm fine," he swiveled his chair around to face the wall of glass that was directly behind him and out onto the massive and beautiful city and ocean.

Aaron wasn't sure if now was a good time but he figured it best to say it now rather than later. "Uh, well apparently Sebastian called the office about an hour ago," he didn't here a response so he continued. "He says he got reservations at Korin. He wants to talk about settling the divorce out of court for the sake of your image," again no response. "Sir did you here," he got up and walked over to face Andrew. His eyes were closed. "Sir," he nudgedhim slightly on the shoulder. There was no response. "Sir are you awake," he put bothhis hands on both shoulders and began to slightly shake him. Again no response. He began to shake him harder. Then out of nowhere Andrew began to convulse and fell to the floor.

Then in an instant it was over and is eyes were open. Aaron whom normally was the picture of composer was about to pass out himself. Andrew sat up and looked at Aaron with a look he had never given anybody before. It was one of great sadness. "I remember everything."

Aaron not sure of what was happening to his boss held out his hand to help up Andrew for the second time. "Whats going on."

Andrew was up again he looked him in the eyes and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," a tier ran down his cheek.

"For what," and in that instant there was a blinding light and a heat so intense. Marking the end of the vast Twelve Colonies of Man.

**Notes**

**So right now it seems like this is just a Battlestar story but it's not. Next chapter will have some if not all the Torchwood gang. Also Andrew will be back.**


	2. Chapter One

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:**** Rated M.**

**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**

**Chapter One**

_**Present**_

_**London, United Kingdom, Earth**_

_**Torchwood Institute **_

"Torchwood Institute, how may I help you," Ianto Jones spoke clearly into his headset. He had only just began working at the institute a few months before. He gotten the job only because his his best friend Toshiko Sato was a specialist and was of great importance to the institute. "Yes, if you can hold on for just a second I can direct your call," he punched a number into the computer system and took off his headset. Ianto had only just finished university. He had spent or wasted 6 years of his life to get a masters degree in Economics and it was useless to him.

"Get back to work," a large balled man came up to him. "The institutes not paying you to lay around and do nothing," he picked up the headset and tossed it to him.

"Right away Louis," he glared at the fat man as he waddled away.

_**Chicago, United States, Earth **_

_**Barack H. Obama Spaceport**_

Commander Jack Harkness began his decent down an escalator as he passed by tourist and businessmen men. He was wearing his uniform which caused everyone to make a path for him. Which he didn't mind. It made it a lot easier to get through the crowds. The spaceport was relatively new based on the fact that space travel had only begun 10 years before. That made it extraordinarily huge that he was on his way to the Columbia Shipyards in orbit to receive his very own military spacecraft. The first of its kind. He saw a another uniformed man and walked up to him. "Corporal Graves I presume."

The corporal shook his head. "Yes sir," he pointed his hand at the large window towards a small craft. "Your shuttle is ready and Major Harper is aboard.

Jack smiled. "Good," he gestured a forward motion. "After you corporal."

_**Washington D.C., United States, Earth**_

_**United States Capital Building**_

"I yield the remainder of my minutes to my colleague from the state of New York," Representative Fairmount took off his microphone and walked back to his seat in the large House of Representatives. He sat down next to his assistant John Hart. "How was I?"

John smirked. "You really stuck it to your esteemed Republican colleagues from across the aisle."

Andrew shook his head. He had just been elected to the House a year ago from the state of Illinois at the age of 29. The same seat his father held before he died and the seat Andrew now presided in. "Maybe some of them will vote for the Education bill," Andrew and John both laughed. "Yeah right."

**Notes**

**These seem kind of short if anyone has ideas to help me make them longer that would be greatly appreciated.** __


	3. Chapter Two

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:**** Rated M.**

**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**

**Chapter Two**

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Washington D.C., United States, Earth**_

_**National Mall**_

Hot and humid. 'Damn the weather' Andrew thought to himself as he walked along the large reflecting pool. He had just come from a 7 hour long committee hearing on the newly built USS Persephone and was in no mood to do anything that day.

"Oh Andrew there you are," an older man in his sixties came up beside Andrew.

"Congressman Walden," just what he needed. A Republican to get him riled up. "How are you today."

The congressman smirked. "I've never been better. You?"

Andrew wanted nothing better then to smack the smugness off his face. But that was no way for a civil servant to act. "You know the same old, same old."

Walden laughed. "Yeah I can see your a little flustered from that committee hearing. It tends to happen to new people."

"Is there something you need Congressman Walden," Andrew wanted more than anything else for this man to go away.

Again the Congressman smirked. "Actually, yes there is," he gestured for them to sit on a bench. "As I'm sure your aware of the committee wants to send a representative to the USS Persephone to gather information."

Andrew instantly knew what was happening. He couldn't believe. Well then again he could, this was Washington. But still why would he be the one to go he wasn't even a ranking member on the committee. "Let me guess I'm the volunteer."

"If you want. It's up to you," he pulled out a binder. "But if you do this you'll probably get your own chairmanship."

Andrew took the binder labeled with the seal of the congress from Walden. "I'll think about it."

For the third and last time the Congressman smirked. "Good, your shuttle leaves Andrew's Air force Base this Sunday," he got up. "I'll be seeing you around Congressman Fairmount," as he was walking away he turned around. "This is the perfect opportunity for advancement in the House I'd take it," and he turned around and disappeared in a crowd of tourist and government officials.

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Earth Orbit**_

_**Columbia Shipyards**_

Darkness. Jack sat in darkness awaiting his reports from the admiralty. He watched as as multiple files began to download onto his computer. It took only 20 seconds and when it was finished he opened up the report. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," he reread the report. He didn't need a politician running around his ship causing problems. He read the next part and he then proceeded to loose his cool even more. "Holy fucking shit," the congressman was coming today. He grabbed his ceremonial uniform and threw it on as quickly as possible. "Shit, shit, shit," he grabbed one of his pins and ran out of his room towards the docking bay of the station.

When he arrived the shuttle was just about to dock with the station.

"Three, two, one. Docking clamps are secure," a lieutenant signaled to one of the corporals standing by to open the hatch.

The hatch opened with a bit of smoke and after a few seconds a man dressed in a rather slim fitting black suit walked out. "Representative Fairmount," Jack shook Andrew's hand. "Welcome to the Columbia Shipyards," even though Jack hated anything to do with politics including the people. He couldn't help but feel extremely attracted to the tall dark haired man in front of him."I'm Commander Jack Harkness."

Andrew smiled. "I know who you are commander," Andrew for a fleeting second looked up and down his Jacks frame.

"Here let me get that for you," Jack reached out and took his suitcase. "I trust you had a pleasant trip up."

"Yes, thank you," Andrew stopped at a large window looking out onto the shipyard. "Is that it," he pointed to a large ship docked on the other side of the station.

Jack smiled. "Yes, that's her," Jack gestured Andrew down the hallway. "Right this way."

_**London, United Kingdom, Earth**_

_**Ianto's Apartment**_

Ianto rolled his eye's. "Please, I cant see that happening," he set down his coffee. "I mean really Tosh what could he possibly see in me," Ianto passed a joint to Tosh.

"Come on Ianto," she took a hit. "Your devastatingly handsome," she began to giggle. Ianto shook his head. "No, no Ianto I'm serious," again she giggled

Ianto picked up a throw pillow and threw it at her. "So how are you and Major whats his face coming along."

"Owen, oh um okay I guess," she sat up in the catch and put the joint in an ashtray. "He's going to be gone for a couple of months."

They sat there for a couple of seconds only to be startled by a knock at the door. "Don't be in a hurry to get the door Tosh," Ianto got up and walked past her to the door and opened. "Hey Gwen come on in."

Gwen Cooper walked in still wearing her police uniform. "Long day at work," she through her coat on the side of the couch. "Arrested a million people for drug possession," she smirked as she looked down at the ashtray's lit contents. "I trust that's a cigarette."

Tosh and Ianto both looked at each other and laughed. "Whatever you want to believe Gwen," Tosh took the joint and stamped it out in the tray and threw it away. "Is Rhys coming over?"

Gwen sighed. "No he has to work tonight," Rhys and Gwen had been going out for several months now. She was sure that there was something more there. But they always seemed to be to busy to spend much time together.

Ianto turned on the TV. "Oh what a shame."


	4. Chapter Three

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:**** Rated M.**

**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**

**Chapter 4 **

_**1 day later**_

_**London, United Kingdom, Earth**_

_**Torchwood Institute **_

"We've done it," Toshiko hugged her colleague. "Michael we've actually done it," she pulled away and watched as a relatively human shaped chrome machine began to turn on.

Michael watched as the place were the eyes of a human would have been but instead was a long strip. "All indications conclude that the cognitive processor works," a yellow light when back and fourth on the strip. "But it's still yellow," he sighed in disappointment.

Toshiko turned to look at him to say something but she heard another click and turned back to the machine. "Oh my god," a red light replaced the yellow one from previously. "It worked."

"What," he turned around. His eyes grew wide. "I'll call the others," he went over to a phone on the side wall. He punched a number in as quickly as possible. He stood there for a couple of seconds then he began to speak. "Hey," he looked over at Toshiko. "You need to get down here. Bring everyone with you," he smiled. "Yeah it worked. The Cylon's cognitive processor is up and running."

_**Earth Orbit**_

_**USS Persephone**_

"Sever the docking clamps," a middle aged woman spoke with a soft tone.

A corporal immediately went to work at his station. "Docking clamps severed."

"Major Taylor," Jack interrupted as he walked in with Andrew after their meeting with the one of the admirals on the station.

"Commander Harkness, your just in time," she smiled as she moved to the other side of the large course table that was in the center of the room. "We are about to pull away from the station."

Jack moved to his spot around the center station. He gestured for Andrew to stand next to him. "Move away from the station Corporal Carlyle," the corporal again went to work at his small station. "Bring the FTL drive online."

Major Taylor turned to Jack. "I thought we were going to wait until all of the problems were resolved."

Jack scoffed and smiled at Andrew. "Those problems are minor. Besides it will be a good morale booster," he turned back to Major Taylor. "The first jump of the Persephone," he looked over at Andrew again. "Are you okay."

Andrew nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," He gave a Jack a fake smile. A practiced smile. The truth was he was extremely nervous. He had only once been through an FTL jump and it made him very sick. It had just been developed 9 years before.

Jack smiled. He could see passed the fake smile. He turned to Corporal Carlyle. "The destination point is in your NAV correct."

"Yes sir, the other side of the planet."

"Good, begin the countdown," Jack gave his command and moved slightly away from the table.

Andrew looked over to the side of the CIC and saw an empty chair. "I think I'll go sit down," Jack nodded for him to go ahead.

The corporal began the countdown. "10.....9.....8.....7.....6.....5.....4.....3....2....1..... Jump," Instantly there was a feeling of being pulled backwards like on one of those rides at an amusement park. It only lasted a mere second and they were on the other side of the jump. "Jump complete sir."

Jack looked over at Andrew who was holding his stomach while simultaneously opening his eyes. "Congratulations corporal your first jump," the CIC irrupted in cheering.

_**London, United Kingdom, Earth**_

_**Torchwood Institute **_

Ianto watched as several men and woman rushed passed dressed in lab coats and suits. He turned to a person sitting next to him. "Whats going on," the woman shrugged. He took off his headset and got up. "I'm going to go check it out," the woman shrugged again and picked up a nail file. Ianto ran down the same corridor as the rest. He came up to a door about to open it when Tosh opened it from the other side.

Tosh yelped. "Oh god you scared me."

"Whats going on," he looked past her.

"I'm not sure," she turned back. "I've been doing paperwork for the past hour or-," she was cut off by a loud screeching noise and the power going out.

Ianto began to freak out. "This can't be good."

Tosh turned around and began to ran back in the direction she came from.


	5. Chapter Four

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:**** Rated M.**

**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**

**Chapter Four**

_**Future**_

_**New Earth**_

_**Refuge Colony**_

"Jack, it's time," Andrew waved for Jack to come over to the large french doors that led out onto the huge balcony.

Jack looked out onto the large sea of supporters dressed in blue and white. The colors of his party. "I don't know why I'm doing this. Why are you making me doing this Andrew," he wanted nothing more than to run away.

Andrew scoffed. "I'm not making you do anything remember. Now lets go, their waiting," the guards opened up the doors and Andrew pushed Jack through. Andrew walked over to the side of the platform and Jack walked up onto the platform. He stood their for a few seconds starring out onto the crowd and then without "I like you have faced near certain death and I like you had to suffer under the rule of military dictatorship," the crowd began to chant Harkness. "That is over and in one day a new era will begin with the election of the first President of New Earth. Together we will move into the future if I'm elected. Now let me introduce you to the future first man, my husband Andrew Harkness."

Jack moved over to the side. Andrew stepped up to the platform and the crowd continued to chant Harkness with a mixture of Fairmount. Andrew began the customary wave that typically happened before a political speech at a rally. "Jack Harkness represents everything about the possibility of our future. He's the sole, the nerve, the hope, and the reality of mankind," he looked over at Jack and fanged a fake smile. "We all know that there is only one man in our movement with his own source of light. We all feed from his light, and that is Jack Harkness," the power of his oratory skills which had improved over the years yielded a positive response from the crowd. Jack came up to his side and began to wave. "Take my hand."

Jack looked at him. "What?"

Andrew continued to look out onto the crowd while waving with his opposite hand. "Take my hand now," Jack slowly took his hand and almost immediately Andrew brought both the hands up eliciting another lively response from his supporters of the newly formed Democracy Party. After a minute he brought his hand down and they walked back inside one of the newly constructed buildings of the newly constructed city.

"No need for me to make a speech," he walked over to a drink stand and began to pour a glass of brandy.

"Fuck you Jack," Andrew walked over to a mirror. "I did you a favor. Only because your my husband," he smirked at his last comment.

Jack who was facing away from him smirked as well. "And you want to advance you political career."

Andrew turned around and walked over to Jack. "Your absolutely correct"

Jack chugged his brandy and set the glass down. "I want a divorce."

Andrew began to fix Jacks tie and lapel. "You'll get it. After your elected President. Then you can fall into the arms of your poor Ianto Jones."

Jack was ready to punch him in the face. "Your a bitter power hungry son of a bitch."

Andrew sniggered and patted him on the chest"You can go now."

Jack stormed out of the room to leave Andrew by himself. He stood there planted to his spot then in an instant he began to cry. He wanted more then anything to go back and stop everything that had happened from happening but he knew he was to late. He had lost Jack Harkness the man he had fell in love with and married only several years ago. He heard a knock at the door. "Who is it," he wiped his tears.

"It's John," Andrew walked towards the door not saying a word. "Let me in, please."

Andrew turned the handle and pulled open the door. "What do you want."

John walked in. "I wanted to see if your were okay," he put his hand on his cheek and rubbed it.

Andrew pulled away. "I'm fine," he was still only inches from John.

John sighed. "Why do you do this to yourselves," he pulled Andrew into a hug. "Leave him."

Andrew put his face into John's neck. "I still love him."

"Do you love me," he rubbed his back.

Andrew kissed his neck. "Of course I love you."

**Authors Note:**

**I will put these little sequences of the future throughout the story. But this will not be the main story.**


	6. Chapter Five

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:**** Rated M.**

**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**

**Chapter Five**

_**Present**_

_**London, United Kingdom, Earth**_

_**Torchwood Institute**_

Toshiko ran into a small white room. "What's going on?"

Michael pointed to a window that looked into another room "I went to go get something from the office, and when I came back the Cylon was up and had locked the room."

"What is it doing," she came up beside Michael.

Michael shook his head "I don't know? Lauren," a women ran into the room.

"Michael the other Cylons in storage are online," she spoke out of breath.

"This cannot be good," Tosh continued to watch the Cylon working away at a computer. "It's turning them on." the Cylon turned around and began to approach the window. "It's coming over."

"It has begun. We will finish what our ancestors started," it spoke with a computer generated voice.

"What the hell is he talking about," Michael looked at Toshiko who was frozen.

"We will wipe out the children of the Twelve Colonies once and for all."

Michael looked over the shoulder at the station and saw a countdown on the computer. "It started a self destruct sequence." the Cylon lifted its mechanical arm and smashed the window. The glass shard smashed into Micheal's face killing instantly.

Tosh screamed. "Oh my god run," she pushed Lauren out of the room

_**Canary Wharf**_

"Chloe I'm sure your were just walking down the street," Gwen looked at a woman wearing stripper boots and barely anything else. Presumably a prostitute.

"I was," the woman stopped mid sentence when she heard a large explosion. "What was that."

Gwen looked up at the skyline towards the Torchwood Institute. There was a huge firey whole in the side of the building. "Stay of the streets Chloe," Gwen finished as she began to ran towards the Torchwood Institute.

_**Torchwood Institute**_

"Jesus Christ," Ianto fell to floor.

Toshiko slide across the room trying to catch her balance. "Run!"

"What's going on," picked himself up.

"Just run," Tosh grabbed his hand and pulled him with her out of the office and out of Torchwood.


	7. Chapter Six

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:** **Rated M.**

**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**

**Future**

_**New Earth**_

_**Refuge Colony**_

_**Ianto, Toshiko, and Gwen's Apartment**_

"Jack! I missed you," Ianto rapped himself around Jack when he opened up the front door.

Jack inhaled as much as he could of Ianto. "I missed that smell."

"So I went to the rally," Ianto let Jack in. "Your husband is very determined."

"Yes," Jack smirked taking off his jacket. "He told me I could divorce him after the elections. I can be with you," walking up to Ianto kissing him.

"You really think he'll divorce you."

"Yes."

"Can you stay," Andrew looked towards his bedroom.

Jack nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ianto led Jack into his bedroom. Jack pushed him up against the wall and began to kiss him. Pushing his tongue through into Ianto's hungry mouth. Ianto pushed his hand down Jacks pants and began to stroke his swelling cock. Ianto broke their long kiss and knelt down onto his knees. He looked up straight into Jacks eyes and engulfed the head in his mouth.

"Oh," Jack began to moan. Ianto began to slide up and down the shaft. Slowly picking up the pace. "Ianto," he breathlessly spoke as his knees began to waver. "I'm cumming," he slowly shot his load into his lovers mouth.

_**Jack and Andrew's Apartment**_

Jack walked into his shared apartment and set his bag and coat down. He walked over to a mirror and wiped something off of the side of his mouth. Moments later the phone rang."Hello"

"This is Dr. Smith. Is Andrew Harkness available," the doctor sounded urgent.

Jack switched hands to hold the phone correctly. "No but this is his husband."

"Oh um..... well can you tell him that he needs to come into my office as soon as possible?"

"What's going on," his voice grew urgent.

"I think maybe he should tell."

"No you can tell me. I am his husband."

"Okay," the doctor paused. "Andrew is in the advanced stages of Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."

Jack almost inaudibly spoke. "Is it treatable?"

"I'm afraid it isn't."

"How," he put his free hand on his head. "How long does he have," he tried to hold back the emotions that were flooding him at that moment.

"Eight months to a year."

After a moment he spoke. "Thank you," and then he hung up.

_**John Hart's Apartment**_

"Are you okay," John asked as he watched Andrew getting dressed.

"Yeah I'm fine," he put his pea coat on. "Just a little tired."

"Do you want some breakfast," John got out of bed completely naked and walked over to Andrew.

"No," he kissed John. "Thank you," he walked to the door.

John pulled on his arm "Stay."

Andrew hugged him and kissed him again. "I should probably get home. I'll see you later," he opened the door and walked out.

_**Jack and Andrew's Apartment**_

Jack sat in the dark a drink in his hand. He watched as the door opened and Andrew walked in setting his keys on a table. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Jesus Christ," Andrew jumped turning around. "You scared me."

Jack got up from his seat and walked over to Andrew. "Answer me."

"What are you talking about," Andrew avoided eye contact with Jack.

"I talked to Dr. Smith," he was angry.

"Oh," Andrew began to rub the base of his head. " And what did he tell you."

"Your dieing," Jack's tone changed to a more caring sound.

"Why should I tell you anything," Andrew kept avoiding his intense gaze.

"Because your my husband," he grabbed his hand.

"Oh but aren't we getting a divorce," Andrew pulled his hand away. "So whats the point."

"Because no matter how much shit you've pulled I still love you," he pulled Andrew into a hug.

"What about Ianto," he spoke into his neck.

"He'll still be there," Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"After I die."

"Now is our time to heal our relationship," he moved to look into his eyes. "I'll stop seeing Ianto. I'm not going to make you stop seeing John," even though he really wanted him too.

"I love you," he kissed Jack for the first time in months.


	8. Chapter Seven

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:**** Rated M.**

_**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**_

**Chapter Seven**

_**Present**_

_**London, United Kingdom, Earth**_

_**Outside Torchwood**_

Gwen ran down a street directly towards the Torchwood Institute. As she ran towards the entrance with people flooding out she caught site of Ianto. Running over to him. "Whats going on?"

"I don't know," he looked slightly shocked. Brushing off some drywall. "There was a massive explosion and Tosh came running down the corridor telling me to run."

Gwen looked around for Tosh. She turned back to Ianto. "Were is Tosh," he shook his head. She turned around again and ran into the lobby. She was about to run up the escalator when she saw Tosh coming out of the emergency staircase. "Tosh. Tosh! Whats going on?"

Tosh took off her blood splattered glasses. "They've taken control."

"What? Who's taken control?"

"The Cylons."

"What are Cylons?"

"A.I.," Gwen gave her a blank look. "Artificial Intelligence inside a mechanical body."

Gwen scoffed. "That's not possible."

"It's very possible," there was an explosion and the building began to shudder. "We have to get out of this area," grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit.

"No I have to go up and help," she pulled her arm out of Tosh grip.

"If you go in there you'll never come out."

"Gwen! Everyone that has survived has already made it out."

Ianto ran into the building. "We have to go!"

_**4 Hours Later**_

_**Earth Orbit**_

_**USS Persephone**_

Andrew and Jack both stood as in the landing bay as the shuttle was positioned. After a minute of cool down the shuttle door opened upwards. John Hart appeared and walked out onto the landing bay in front of Andrew. "John," he held out his hand.

John took it savoring the touch. "Andrew," he looked around the bay then at Jack. "So this is what you've been doing up here."

Andrew smiled "Yeah," he turned too Jack. "This is Commander Jack Harkness. Commander this is my chief of staff John Hart."

"Nice to meet your Mr. Hart."

"You too," John coolly said as he scanned him.

Jack turned to Andrew. "I should probably go up to the CIC," he turned to John. "If you'll excuse me."

John watched him turn around and head up the stairs and out through a hatch. "Nice guy," he said in a sarcastic manner.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Hey do you know whats going on in London?"

"From what I've heard it was a terrorist attack."

"Oh god."

"Yeah its a mess," John pulled out the handle on his suitcase as they began to walk out of the expansive landing bay. "I was watching the news in the airport a couple of hours ago. The whole left side of the Torchwood skyscraper is gone."

Andrew shook his head. "Lets hope this isn't a resurgence."


	9. Chapter Eight

**All of This Has Happened Before**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Battlestar Galactica.**

**Warning:**** Rated M.**

_**Summary:** **The Torchwood Institute is on the brink of discovering artificial intelligence in the year 2037. Jack Harkness is the new commander of a brand new space worthy military ship named the USS Persephone. Ianto Jones is a secretary at the Torchwood Institute. Gwen Cooper is a police officer in the city of London. Toshiko Sato is one of the specialist working on the AI project. Major Owen Harper is the medic aboard the USS Persephone. Will things repeat themselves or will the cycle stop.**_

**Chapter Eight**

_**Past**_

_**December 31st, 2030**_

_**Chicago, United States, Earth**_

_**Northwestern University**_

Andrew brushed off some accumulated snow on his jacket as he and his friends walked into a nightclub. "Christ its loud," he covered his ear's even though he didn't have to.

One of his friends smirked. "Lighten up Andrew, it's new years eve."

Andrew put his hands back to his sides. "What was that Christie, I couldn't here you," he said with a strong hint of sarcasm.

His other friend a guy spoke up. "Oh will you two quit it," he took both of their coats. "Besides Andrew you might meet a nice guy here."

Christie laughed. "That was funny Eric," she took his hand and stuck her tong out at Andrew. "Will be at the bar Andrew. Go find yourself someone to fuck," Andrew groaned. "You really need to lighten up Andrew."

Eric pulled on her arm. "Come on Christie I need a drink."

Andrew watched them walk away and sat down on the nearest leather chair. He spent the next 2 hours sulking and drinking. At around 11:00 a rather tall dark haired man walked into the club. Andrew felt the sudden urge to rush up to him and kiss him. He wasn't sure why. The man was attractive but he wasn't normally like that. He sat his drink down and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit here."

Andrew held his eyes closed. 'Is this the guy. Wow he's British,' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes. "Yeah sure."

The guy smiled and sat down. "My names Ianto," he held out his hand.

"Andrew," he shook Ianto's hand. "Your not from around hear."

Ianto smiled. "No, I'm hear for the semester," he took a sip from a beer that was placed in front of him. "Transfer student from Cardiff University to Loyola University."

"Oh really my cousin went to Loyola," Andrew had a sudden sense of familiarity. He sat their for a moment and began to speak in a slightly slurred manner from the amount of alcohol in his system. "Um I don't really do this that often but I uh-."

Ianto interrupted him. "What?"

Andrew blurted the rest out. "Do you want to go back to mine," he paused, no response. "I mean I know we've only just met but its new years eve and," he trailed off.

Ianto starred at him for moment. "Yeah, sure, why not," he got up and put on his coat. "Why don't we go now its only 11:07."

Andrew sat up slightly wobbling as he went to get his coat with Ianto following him. "Okay."

_**52 Minutes Later**_

"Oh god," Andrew held the back of Ianto's head as Ianto began to increase his thrust. Faster and faster. Ianto was ready to burst. He yelled out. "Sebastian," as he and Ianto both came.

After Ianto had time to catch his breath he spoke. "Who's Sebastian," Ianto pulled out and moved over to the side.

Andrew gave him a blank expression. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Ianto gave him a strange look. "You yelled out this guys name right before you came."

Andrew gave him an equally strange glance. "You must be as drunk as I am. I didn't yell out anything."

Ianto shrugged. "Whatever," he turned over. "You don't mind if I stay the night."

"Go ahead knock yourself out," Andrew turned over facing the opposite direction and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

"Andrew," Christie knocked softly at the door. "Andrew," she opened the door and walked quietly in. Looking around at the mess. She slowly made her way to the dead asleep Andrew. "Andrew," she yelled.

Andrew almost fell out of bed. "Bitch!"

Christie smiled. "Who was the man?"

Andrew rubbed his acking head. "Oh god," he closed his eyes. "I brought someone home."

Christie patted him on the head as if he were her child. "Oh yes indeed," she sat down on the bed. "He was hot."

Andrew gave her a bewildered expression. "When did this guy leave."

"Oh.... About two minutes ago."

"I hate doing these types of things," he got up and a waive of nausea hit him. "Oh," he ran into the bathroom.


End file.
